Bo
Bo Dennis is a Succubus and the protagonist of Lost Girl. Bo is portrayed by Anna Silk. Episode opening credits monologue: : "Life is hard when you don't know who you are. It's harder if you don't know what you are. My love carries a death sentence. I was lost for years, searching while hiding, only to find I belong to a world hidden from humans. I won't hide anymore. I will live the life I choose." Biography Ysabeau McCorrigan, known simply as Bo, is a bisexual Succubus who was raised by human parents that adopted her as a baby. During her first sexual experience, she killed her high school boyfriend by draining him of his life energy. Not knowing what she had done and why it had happened, Bo ran away from home, living a life without friends or family, and moving from place to place and changing identities each time she killed again. It was not until she was discovered by the Fae, and helped by the Light Fae's human doctor, that she finally learned what she was and how to control her chi-draining powers. Early Life Not much is known about Bo' s early life except that she was given up for adoption as an infant by her biological mother, Aife. She lived with her adopted family, in Grimley, believing she was human, under the name Beth Dennis. Her deeply religious adopted parents often took her to church and taught her that sex was evil. Despite her upbringing she was unable to control her urges and at the age of 18 she unintentionally killed her first lover, Kyle Williams, during sex. Scared and confused, she approached her parents for help who then revealed that she was adopted. They informed Bo that they knew nothing of her origins and the only trace of her past was a baby photo of her with the name 'Bo' written on the back. Angry, she ran away from home, forging different I.D's in order to escape detection fearing she was being sought for Kyle's murder. Finding Out She Is Fae In the show's first episode Bo is seen working as a bartender at a hotel bar. This is where she first meets Kenzi, who is there pick-pocketing the clients. A very aggressive male patron targets Kenzi and slips a date-rape drug into her drink. Bo feeds from him, which kills him, in order to save Kenzi. When the body is later discovered by the police, both Dyson and Hale surmise that the man was killed by a Fae and investigate further. When they realize Bo is in fact the assailant, they turn her over to the Fae Elders. Bo is examined by Lauren (the Light Fae's doctor) who finally informs her that she is a Succubus. Bo is confused but happy to find out that she is not abnormal and that there are others like her. Lauren also tells her that she can learn to control her powers with help and will no longer have to kill in order to feed, which greatly relieves Bo. However, even after proving herself in a 'trial by combat', Bo rejected the offer to join either the Light or Dark Fae after Kenzi risked her own life to find out what had happened to Bo, as a person, while the two Fae factions simply considered her to be another number to add to their side. Although the two Fae leaders (The Ash and The Morrigan) were uncertain about Bo's decision to remain neutral, Trick convinced them to accept it in order to find out who had been responsible for concealing her existence all those years. With Kenzi's help, Bo established herself as a private investigator for the Fae, her neutral status allowing her to contact both sides for information, even if she is not protected against attacks by either side. Personality Bo is fiercely independent, not wanting to ally herself to any clan, and chooses not to subjugate herself to either the Light or Dark Fae. She has shown great loyalty to her friends, risking her life to help them. Because of the verbal and religious abuse she expereinced from her adopted mother as a teenager, Bo had a great deal of resentment and emotional scars built up in her and she confessed that her adopted mother's cruel words still echoed inside her head. Bo does not regard humans as inferior beings, as most other Fae do, and instead insists on living among them while still keeping her true nature hidden. She is very beautiful and sensual. Due to her nature as a Succubus, she is an extremely sexual being, not only needing sex to feed and survive but also to heal. She quite obviously enjoys it as well. She had a threesome with a married Fae couple in the episode Faetal Attraction. However, she finds she has deep romantic feelings for Dyson and Lauren, and goes on to explore relationships with each of them at different times. Powers and abilities Several times through the first season she was referred to as being untrained, but shows exceptional skills, which are intuitive, and get stronger as the season progresses and she learns more about herself. She has displayed these powers: ﻿Succubus powers and abilities include: *Draining the life force (chi) from someone during a kiss. (Her eyes turn a luminous blue when this occurs.) *Replenishing a person's chi, control of this was limited but since the dawning she can bring back people from death who were not killed by a succubus. * Seeing the amount of lust a person has by looking at their aura. * Controlling a person's responses by touch, temporarily enthralling them (This ability only works if the person would be receptive to Bo's advances, as she had no effect whatsoever on a gay male security guard). *Stronger and faster than average human. This increases and decreases based on the last time she fed and what she fed on recently. She has been shown to be more powerful after 'feeding' on Fae rather than humans. *Accelerated healing by "feeding" - kissing or having sex. *Showing intuitive proficiency with various weapons. *Inciting lust and pleasure even in homosexual men (Food for Thought). *Draining several reanimated beings at once. This happened when Lauren's life was threatened, perhaps glimpsing a much darker Bo when anger and fear ignite her passions. Also her entire body glowed and her voice changed, becoming very deep and loud while proclaiming that she could be the most powerful Fae of all. After her speech, she fainted and could not remember what happened. She also appeared stronger and faster than her already high rate. While in this state she hinted at another, stronger ability. (Death Didn't Become Him) *After passing the Dawning, Bo's control of her powers has increased, even allowing her to access her "other" side without losing control. :: "'' I could be more powerful than all the Fae. They would kneel at my feet. There would be no more Dark, no more Light. There would be only me"'' :: as the granddaughter of the Blood King: * Enthralling someone with her blood (Fae-nted Love) As well as her succubus powers, her unaligned status gives her some advantages in Fae society. She can freely associate with both Light and Dark Fae- such as entering the territory of either without provoking conflict-, and can use her powers on occasions where other sides cannot due to ancient laws. Her lack of affiliation also leaves her more vulnerable to being eliminated by assassins from either side if she makes enemies. Relationships *Kenzi is Bo's best friend and sidekick. They live together in an abandoned old house which used to be a a "dope den." They are partners in a private investigating business. Their relationship could best be described as a very close sisterly bond. *Trick is one of Bo's most trusted friends, and mentor in regards to the Fae world. In Into the Dark, it is revealed that he is Aife's father, and Bo's grandfather. *Dyson and Bo's relationship is both very intense and complicated. Because Dyson is Fae, Bo is able to feed off him without causing much harm. Initially they form an arrangement in which Bo is allowed to feed off Dyson in order to heal her injuries. This arrangement causes them to develop feelings for each other, and they fall in love. At the end of Season One, Dyson sacrifices his love for Bo in order to give her strength to do battle with Aife, and they consequently break up. As of Season Three they are exclusively friends. Before Bo's Dawning, Dyson told Bo that he loves her, but will not interfere with her relationship with Lauren and will wait for her. Bo makes no promises to Dyson, and expects him not to either. The Bo/Dyson romantic relationship is sometimes referred to as Team Dyson. *Lauren is a human doctor owned by the Light Fae. Bo "enthralled" Lauren when they first met to get her to help her escape. The two women became close friends with an obviously strong sexual and romantic attraction. In Season One, Bo and Lauren have sex after Lauren is commanded by the Ash to distract Bo. After finding out Lauren was commanded to have sex with her, Bo felt betrayed. Their romantic relationship was then broken up until it was rekindled in the episode It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away. However, Bo eventually discovered that Lauren had a girlfriend named Nadia, who was in a coma for five years. The relationship was complicated until Bo found a cure for Nadia, which had ended their status as lovers. After Nadia's death, Bo and Lauren eventually rekindled their relationship in Season 3, but took a break from their relationship after Lauren learned that Tamsin had kissed Bo. This relationship is sometimes referred to as Team Lauren or Doccubus. *Ryan Lambert is a Dark Fae Loki with whom Bo had an on-going sexual relationship. Bo used him to heal herself much as she had used Dyson. She told Kenzi that she had ended the relationship but that was a lie and she continued to see Ryan behind closed doors. Finally, she ended the relationship after nearly marrying him - the result of her accidentally enthralling him coinciding with her fae-induced amnesia. *Aife is Bo's biological mother whom Bo met in Season One. At first Aife posed as Saskia, a Dark Fae who wanted to educate Bo on how to be a succubus. When Bo discovered that Aife was her mother, she was willing to speak to her and learn about her, even after Aife kidnapped Bo. After Bo realized that her mother was evil, the two fought. Bo won the fight only because Dyson asked the Norn to give his strength to Bo, but Aife disappeared. As of the beginning of Season Two, Aife's whereabouts are unknown. As of Season 3, she is shown being held prisoner by Dr. Isaac Taft, along with Dyson. *"The Wanderer" is an unknown figure that is reportedly very old, very powerful, very evil, and Bo's father. It has also been suggested that "The Wanderer" may be Odin king of the norse gods or the Fae equivalent at least. Trivia *Bo was named after her grandmother Isabeau, Trick's deceased wife. *Bo has a birthmark on her left foot above the heel. References Category:Fae Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4